The entertainment is
by gobackintohisarms
Summary: Miley working at a new restraunt as the entertainment.But whos the band that helps her out when she needs breaks or stuff like that? Does she like one of them? Find out in The entertainment is... Niley story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Miles or else we're going to be late." Miley's dad Billy ray yelled up to her. Miley and her family were going to the opening of a new restaurant called Blackfish it was a seafood restaurant but it wasn't your average seafood restaurant it also served average restaurant food like steak and pulled pork. Miley offered to help out and be the entertainment for the restaurant the owners said they would repay her with 5 an hour she refused the offer but the owners insisted that she took the money so she took it. Miley was in her room getting ready. She was thinking of the other band that was going to take over for her when she would need a break or need food bathroom anything like that. Miley was putting on her outfit which was a royal blue shirt that read Hollister a pear of light blue jeans her shoes were Archetype Boot's. She did her hair in a half up half down do she curled her hair also.(A/N like her hair in one of the Miley and Mandy videos) She finished the outfit of with her black glasses which she occasionally wore but for right now she had to because her contacts split. She only put on some make up, grabbed her purse and her pink rain coat incase it would rain. She hoped into the car and got the look from everybody.

"What"? She questioned whole family. Nobody responded for a very long until her dad asked her a question.

"So is Demi coming to watch your first performance"? Her dad asked her.

Miley responded with "Sadly no she has to work at starbucks tonight". She really wanted Demi to be there since it was her first performance in front of real people and not her family or her. She sat in the car twiddling her fingers very nerves. Jackson must have caught on because he leaned over and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Your going to be fine Miles". He told her.

"I hope so". She said as they were turning the corner. "Hey dad can we pick Demi up after the show and can she sleep over"? Miley asked/begged her dad.

"Sure Miles". Billy ray said with a nice smile. They just pulled into the restaurant. Her, her dad and brother walked in the front doors and saw a lot of people sitting and being severed food. They were a talking and wondering who or what the entertainment was. Miley gulped loudly before her dad could say something the owner came up to her.

"Ok Miley I'm going to let you eat first and then go on and when you need a break or something the other band will go on and then hen your done you can just tell them or you could watch them". The owner guided Miley and her family to a long table filled with food. Jackson and her dad went way ahead of her. She was more of the person to actually read the food cards. She went to grab the big spoon for mashed potatoes but her hand met somebody else's. She pulled her hand away so fast that her fork flew off her plate.

"Oh sorry". The guys said. Miley was very red in the face as if she wasn't nerves already.

"It's ok it was my fault anyway". She said politely.

Hey guys this my first real chapter(s) story. So I'm going to tell you how I came up with it. Well I was at a restaurant opening because my dad works there and my family use to own the building anyway I was sitting there with my family and like music from the 40s was on and me and my aunt (she's like my sister) started laughing because it was so bad and she use to have to work with it. So anyway I was spacing out and it came to me I was like "Whoa what if Miley was the entertainment and then I thought of niley and everything and yeah so I will try to post the next chapter to night or tomorrow. Also great news June 6 at 4 turn on radio Disney because they are going to be playing This is real this is me/Gotta find you!! Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n:Hi everyone just want to let you know that I'm not going to do all of Miley's songs or the other bands songs I'm going to make them sing different songs. So anyway on with the story.

"Um I'm Miley". She said with her checks very red and hot feeling. She felt like she was going to throw up because she was so nerves.

"I'm Nick". He said smiling and picking up her fork. "You might want this it could really help you out". He said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah it might be hard eating with out a fork although my brother has it down pretty". She said smiling at him and looking over his should to see her brother and dad stuffing there faces with food.

"Um I have to go eat but maybe we could talk later". He said with a little hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'd like that but I also have to eat fast so I'll talk to you later". She said and walked off to where her dad and brother were sitting and stuffing there faces still until Miley said something.

"Guys there not going to run out of food actually eat and enjoy it. She said laughing at the.

The owner came up to her when she was done eating. "Ok Miley just stand at the side of the stage and when I say your name come up tell them who you want song your going to sing don't care.

"Ok". Miley said standing at the side of the stage shaking. She was really nerves.

"Now it's time for the entertainment please help me introduce Miss Miley Stewart".

Miley saw everyone clap for her out of the corner of her eye she could see Nick and is three brothers clapping also his parents. Miley ran up on to the stage.

"Hi everyone I hope you are enjoying the great food and I hope you enjoy me". "I'm going to be performing here almost every night for the summer". "Ok so I'm going to start off with a song I wrote a week ago I hope you all like it, it's called Weird".

I like the way you never sleep  
And the promises you never keep  
I like the way you say "hello"  
And make it sound like "time to go"

I like the scar above your lip  
The way you let your feelings slip  
But they are never what you feel  
Oh so fake, but completely real

Don't you think it's weird  
Weirder than weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you wanna be  
What I like about you is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's weird

You like the rules you don't apply  
And let the good things pass you by  
Standing there, without a plan  
That's why you're such a happy man

Don't you think it's weird  


Weirder than weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you wanna be  
What I like about you is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's  
One, two!

She looked at Nick's table and saw his brothers laughing at him for some reason. She made a mentally note to ask him when the other band would be performing.

I want to make some changes  
I want my money back  
I want to start up again, yeah  
I want to talk to strangers  
I want to be with you  
But I just dont know where and when

That's what you are  
That's what you wanna be  
What I like about you is what you like about me  
Don't you think its weird  
Weirder than weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you wanna be  
What I like about you is what you like about me  
Dont you think it's weird

She finished the song and the crowd loved it.

"Thank you so much". "The next two songs I'm going to dedicate to someone I lost and love". Miley looked over and saw her dad and Jackson starting to tear up. She sang Someone's watching over me and I miss you. The crowd really liked her and she was glad since she was going to be doing it for the whole summer.

"Ok I'm getting a little tired so if you don't mind my back up band is going to come on I think there names are the Jonas brothers. Miley wasn't accepting Nick to be down by the side of the stage but he was.

Miley said with a confused look "What are you doing"?

"I'm part of the back up band". He said with a smile and went up and introduced them.

"Hello everyone I think we should give it up for Miss Miley one more time". The crowd went wild. Now she did get our name right we are the Jonas brothers. Miley was very confused.

A/n:Sorry that's where I have to stop bc I'm getting yelled at to get off the computer so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

She deiced to watch them, they we're really good they only did one song because it only took Miley that long but the song was called What I Go To School For she liked it a lot and she felt like she was blushing because Nick kept looking at her a lot when he was playing. Miley felt her cheeks and they where hot again. They finished the song and Miley got back onstage.

"Ok everyone I'm going to do one more song". The crowd booed and did not cheer she saw sad faces.

"I'm sorry but I have to get home soon and I'm still in school". She tried to explain to them. They understood.

"Ok I'm going to do a song that me and my best friend Demi wrote together I wish she was here tonight. Miley looked down.

"But I am here Miles". She heard from a distance, her head shot up. She saw Demi sitting with her dad and Jackson she looked pretty tired. She saw that she still had her working clothes on but she also saw a bag with extra pair of clothes.

"I have a question for you all". Miley said into the microphone. "Do you think Demi should sing this song since she's whose going to be here when I'm not here and she wrote the song I only wrote the keys. The crowd agreed and Miley was glad because she needed to talk to Nick.

"Ok Demi get up here". Demi walked up shaking just like Miley in the begging of the night. "Your going to do great Demi". Miley walked off the stage leaving Demi all by herself.

"This song is called Shadow"

I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make

For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go...

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow

And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our que babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines

That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins.

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow

The crowd really liked Demi and Miley was happy for her.

"Ok since I said I would do one more song and I didn't looks like I'm going to have to but with another person". "Demi and I both wrote the next song that were going to sing we like it and we hope you guys do to".

Miley: It took too long it took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

Demi: I played along I played along  
I played along  
It rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?  
The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know:

Both: You're not living  
Till you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
Till you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
Till you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living till you're living,  
living with me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please, please tell me

Miley: We got along we got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that:  
I want my stuff back!  
You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
Soon you will know:

Both: You're not living  
Till you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
Till you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
Till you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living till you're living,  
living with me

Demi: You can try you can try  
You know that I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly messed up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!

Both: You're not living  
Till you're living, living with me  
Till you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
Till you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living till you're living,  
living with me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please please, tell me

This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be which will it be

They finished the song and everyone loved it.

"Thanks you everyone we will see you next Friday". The restaurant piled out fast the only people left where Miley, Demi, Miley's dad and brother and The Jonas family. It took them longer because they had to get everything in the car. Miley and Demi were about to leave but they heard someone or ore like two people calling there names.

"Miley Demi wait up". They heard and then saw two guys one with brown curly hair and one with straight black hair come running after them. Out of breath they both pulled each girl to a corner.

"Miley…I…needed…to..give..this". Nick finally said catching his breath. He slid a little piece of white paper in Miley's hand.

"Umm uhhh ok". Miley said confused. She looked even more confused then she sounded.

"Just read it when you get home". Nick said and ran off grabbing Joe on the way. Demi walked over to Miley confused also.

"He gave you a white piece of paper too huh?" She asked Demi.

"Yeah I wonder what they put on it".

"Well let's find out". They went out to the car sat in the back and both unfolded the white papers. Miley's said:

Hi Miley I know we didn't get to talk tonight but I thought I'd give some thinks to keep in touch with me.

Cell number:654-2764

Home phone:861-2354

And last AIM s/n: ItsNickJ Hopefully we can keep in touch.

Nick

Miley smiled to herself. Demi's said: Hi Demi I know I just met you and all but I really want to keep in touch.

Cell number: 762-0999

Home number-861-2354

AIM s/n: YoYoItSDJDANGER!

Miley looked over and saw Joe's screen name.

"Well he has a uhh creative screen name".

"Oh shut up ". Demi said playfully slapping Miley's arm.

They got home and went upstairs. Demi loved Miley's room it was so big and peaceful. Her walls were light green and she had a queen size bed. A walk in closet which was huge and she had a lot of candles over her room. Demi plopped her bag on Miley's bed and took her pajamas into Miley's movie star bathroom. Miley got changed in her room. Demi unpacked her snacks that she brought and her computer. Demi and Miley both logged on to AIM. Right after they logged on they both got IM's. Miley's was:

ItsNickJ: Hey Miley

And Demi's was:

YoYoItSDJDANGER!: Hey Demi.

They both looked at each other wondering if they should write back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Hii everyone I want to say some stuff before I start the story SO LISTEN UP! ;) Ok first thank you to the people who review I was like woow people like my story's which made me happier to write them so thank you and please review. Second about the whole Joe and Nick getting Demi and Miley's screen name's I kind of realized it today in study hall but if you could just uhh ignore it. Anyway on with the story.

It took Miley a little while to respond Demi responded right away.

XoDemiox: Hey

YoYoItsDJDANGER: Wass up?

XoDemiox: Nothing umm so you wanted to get to know me?

YoYoItsDJDANGER: Yeahh…

Let's see what Miley said or if she responded. J

SmileyMileylovesSINGING: Heyy

ItsNickJ: Hi I have a question for you.

SmileyMileylovesSINGING:ok shot

ItsNickJ:Uhhh what are you doing tomorrow?

SmileyMileylovesSINGING:Ummm hanging out with Demi why?

ItsNickJ:Well….

Before Nick and Joe could type what they were going to they got a IM of there own from both girls.

SmileyMileylovesSINGING: Sorry Nick me and Demi have to get out side.

ItsNickJ:But it's raining

YoYoItsDJDANGER: But why?

XoDemiox: Because when me and Miley where younger kids we started to dance in the raining and from now on we take out IPods outside put them on her porch and start dancingJ. (A/N:Yes Miley and Demi are odd but me and my friends do it.)

ItsNickJ:Wait did you say you do that every time you guys dance in the rain?

SmileyMileylovesSINGING:Yeah why?

ItsNickJ:Well…

Bum Bum BUM! Ohhh I wonder what's going to happen wait I do know. ; Please review!

And I know it's a short chapter sorry I'll make the next one long.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n:Hola I hope you guys like this chapter I didn't feel like typing it but what the heck I pushed myself for you guys. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Please review!

Just then when Nick was going to press enter for him message to be sent on to Miley's computer every computer in the town went out because of the rain. Miley and Demi weren't to sad sure they wanted to know what the boys where going to ask them but they also really wanted to go outside and dance. So Miley grabbed her pink video IPod and dock station. Demi grabbed her blue video IPod. They made there way to Miley's porch and picked who's IPod to listen to first they didn't care who's got pick because they liked the same bands. They pick Demi's because Miley's needed to be charged. They started to dance to one of there all time favorite bands Paramore.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

With Nick and Joe they where pretty disappointed about the computer's losing signal so they both went down to there living room to watch some T.V. But of course it was there lucky day and there T.V power was out. Nick thought he was going crazy when he started to hear Paramore in his head but Joe said something.

"Hey do you hear that"? Joe asked Nick.

"Yeah I do". Nick said with a confused looking face.

They both grabbed there rain coats and followed the echoing of Paramore one of there favorite bands also.

The song must have changed because they were following a new song.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth  
I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

They finally reached the source of the music and stared blankly at each other for a second but then turned there attention to two burnet girls going crazy in the rain. They were singing and dance acting there happy self's until the song ended and they looked at Miley's driveway to find Nick and Joe staring at them.

Miley and Demi must have been embarrassed because they ran right to there towels and stopped the music. They both went out and greeted them.

"What are you guys doing here"? Both of them question the boys.

"We could ask you the same question".

"Well I live here". Miley replied

"Wait you live here"!? Nick asked excited but trying not to show it.

"Uhh yeah why"? Miley asked.

"Well we live down the street". Joe said because Nick was kind of in a daze.

"Wait a second you guys have lived there your whole life and we've never seen each other talked to each other or seen each other at school"? Demi asked before Miley could.

"Yeah that's pretty odd".

"Uhh guys I hate to be the person to break the bad news but we need to get inside". A soaking wet Miley said.

"We also have to go we're kind of soaked". Nick told them.

The truth is nobody wanted to move. It could have been raining pigs and they wouldn't have moved. They wanted to talk for hours.

"So we'll try to find you guys in school on Monday". Nick said.

"Yeah we'll keep a look out for you two".

Nick and Joe went home with smiles on there as did Miley and Demi walking in to Miley's house. Miley and Demi dried off and went to bed.

A/N: Hi I don't really like it I hope you do it was kind of rushed because my neck hurts badly. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Please read my new story!**

It was Monday or boy did Miley hate Monday's. School was almost over for them they still had to go on there 10th grade trip which was in a few days. Miley woke up to her alarm clock playing music in her ears.

"Ughfhfg". Miley said as she got out of her bed and went in to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth washed her face and brushed her hair. Next she got dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirts from American Eagle that read 'Walk barefoot in the grass and feel the Sunshine on your shoulders' it was one of her favorite shirts. Lastly she put on her black converses and went downstairs for breakfast. She was happy today and Jackson soon caught on when she was humming 'I'm walking on sunshine'.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked her

"What I can't be happy because school is almost over and It's a Monday?" She reasoned back.

"But you never happy on Monday's." Her dad chimed in.

"Well I just am."

Truth is Miley was happy for a few reason's. Reason number one was that school was almost over. Reason number two was that she had a awesome job. Reason number was well she found Nick. Miley got her lunch she didn't need her backpack because school was so close to a end. Her school trip was tomorrow they where driving to California in a big first class bus. They where staying there for a week then coming home and school was done but before they could leave they had to go to school and go to a Farwell party in the gym the cheerleaders put together a cheer to say goodbye Miley was one of the cheerleaders. Today was the day that they got who they had to sit with on the bus and who they shared there room with. Miley

Was praying that she didn't get stuck with a stuck up snobby girl named Jordan. Her and Jordan have hated each other since pre-school. Ever since Miley was singing one day and well Jordan didn't have the best voice and attempted to sing and everybody laughed at her but Jordan told everyone that it was Miley who was the bad singer. Demi and Miley's other friend Mitchell where the only ones who knew the truth.

Miley made her way to homeroom sitting next to Demi and Oliver behind her.

"Miles isn't that Nick?" Demi questioned pointing to a curly haired kid.

"Yeah I think so." "Wait why is he talking to Jordan?"

Nick glanced around the room trying to see if he could spot out Miley luck for him he spotted her right away and called her over.

"Miley come here and bring Demi."

Miley and Demi walked over to where Nick was.

"Miley and Demi I would like to introduce you to some people." "Okay this is Cody, Jason, Selena and Jordan." Miley and Demi shook Cody and Jason's hands but when it came to Jordan and Selena all four of the girls gave each other dirty glares.

"Is something up between you guys." A clueless Nick asked.

"Yes there is something up between us Nicky." Jordan said with a evil smile glaring at Miley.

"Uh Jordan just call me Nick and what's going on between you to?" Nick asked.

"Well in preschool I was singing and Jordan the over here tried to sing but she wasn't good so she said that I was the bad singer and turned everyone in my grade against me accept Demi and Oliver." Miley said while looking at Jordan.

Nick didn't know that because Nick went to a different school and moved to there school in first grade.

"Okay class take your seats I'm going to tell you who your seating with on the bus and who your sharing your room with during the trip." The teacher told the class.

Everybody sat down in there normal seats the teacher started calling out who they would be sitting with on the bus.

"Okay Kristina and Alex will be sitting with each other." Cody and Selena will be sitting with each other." Jordan and Frank will be sitting with each other"- The teacher got cut off by Jordan whining.

"Mrs. Flack do I have to sit with that nerd I wanted to sit next to Nicky I mean everyone knows where going out."

"WHAT WE ARE NOT GOING OUT JORDAN!" Nick blew up.

The teacher avoided the blow up and started saying the names again. On inside Miley was relived that Nick wasn't dating Jordan or anybody.

"Okay so back to where I was Nick and Miley." Nick and Miley both smiled at each other.

"Demi and Joe would you guys mind sharing a three seater with Mr.Oken"? The teacher asked the. They both replied with a "no". The teacher finally finished and moved on to the rooms. Miley and Demi are staying in a room together. Joe Nick Oliver and Cody are staying in a room with bunk beds and Jordan and Selena are staying in a room together.

**A/N: So I hope you guys like this chapter I've been working on and off all last week and weekend with it because of my retarded neck has been hurting anyway REVIEW and please read my new story. **


	7. Chapter 7

It was Wednesday 7:00 in the morning everyone was on the bus very tired. Everyone had to be at the school at 6:15 to make sure they had everything and didn't try to sneak alcohol, drugs or guns on the trip. All the teachers checked and nobody tied anything. The school rented two buses the students where aloud to bring anything they wanted to entertain them since it was a two day bus ride. Miley was in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt with her hair in a messy bun and her uggs on. It may have been June but it was cold in New Jersey. Demi had on a sweatshirt and shorts on she could handle so cold very well. She also had her hair in a ponytail and her uggs on also. They got to sit in the back of the bus since they were the first group called out to the first bus. Oliver sat with a girl that none of them knew her name was Emily she was a tall skinny blonde who they would hope to learn more about on this trip. Jordan got stuck in the middle ten minuets into the bus ride Jordan began to fall asleep until five minuets after Frank has a asthma attack and woke Jordan when the teachers came over to give him his inhaler Jordan looked pissed at Miley Demi Joe Nick Oliver and Emily because they where all cracking up having a good time. Miley pulled out her notebook and gave it to Demi.

"Demi I want you to sing this." Miley said while pointing to the song.

"I don't know Miles I mean it's your song-" Demi said getting cut off by Miley.

"Demi I want YOU to sing it not ME." Miley said with a little rage in her tone.

"Nick can you help me with the guitar cords?" Miley asked while getting her guitar out.

"Sure let me get mine out." Nick said also getting his guitar out.

"Ok so it's A C D E and the B C D F." Miley said playing the cords. "Ok Dem start."

The night is getting darker  
And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us  
Sing s song for me  
Lift me higher with your words  
Sing that cold melody

So follow me onto the moonlit sidewalk  
And take my hand grip it tighter  
And don't let go

Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
And they try to speak negatively about us  
But they cant say another word but  
They realize jealousy has taken over there minds  
And the words they try to break me down with only make us stronger.

Did you feel that breeze  
A tide of chills just swept over me  
it must have been from the brush of your hand.  
Pull me into your arms  
A little closer baby  
I wanna see you standing next to me

So take a walk with me  
But keep the pace down  
I don't wan this night to end  
Cant we run away together

Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
And they try to speak negatively about us  
But they cant say another word

Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
And they try to speak negatively about us  
But they cant say another word but  
They realize jealousy has taken over there minds  
And the words they try to break me down with only make us stronger.

The night is getting darker,  
And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us.

By the time Demi Miley and Nick where done playing the whole bus clapped. Nobody knew Demi could sing or that Nick and Miley could play guitar. Everybody only though that Jordan was the one with the talent. I guess because Jordan never let anyone in the spotlight.

"Hey Jordan why don't you sing?" Miley asked with a smirk. Jordan shot Miley a death look.

"Yeah Jordan I mean your great." Another girl said.

"Well I don't have my uhh guitar." She said trying to make a excuse.

"We do" Miley said pointing to both her and Nick.

"Um well Oh my god Frank he's having another asthma attack." Jordan said like she actually cared. The teachers ran over again but Frank was fine.

The rest of the time Miley and Nick spent trying to write songs. Demi and Joe goofed off as expected. And Oliver got to know Emily a lot.

"Ok everybody it's the first dinner stop. You all have thirty minutes to get you food eat it an get back on the bus." Everyone piled out like a stampede of animals. Miley Nick Joe Demi Emily and Oliver all got there actually early and finished fast also. By the time they got on it was ten everyone was tired from waking up so early. Miley got her blanket and pillow. Everyone else followed her lead. Nick was fast asleep or so Miley thought and she was having trouble getting convertible so she took her pillow put it in her lap and decided to use Nick as a pillow. His shoulder turned out to be more convertible then her pillow. Nick didn't move but only smiled to him self he felt so happy that the girl he liked was sitting next to him and well using him as a pillow.

A/N:Okay a little rushed getting yelled at to get off hope you liked the Niley part so do they like each other or have they ? PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi I'm in a pretty good mood so this chapter hopefully will be long I was going to make the other one very long but SOMEONE was yelling at me to get off the computer and it was only 10:00 at night I mean come on! Anyway I have some news also first off Camp Rock behind the senses will get posted soon I'm trying to make it perfect. Second So much can happen by the pool is going to end very soon just thought I would give the people that read it a heads up. And last please review I mean I always ask and all but I don't think everyone that reads the story actually reviews. Hope you like the story!

Almost everyone awoke the next morning to the teacher talking in to a megaphone. "Ok everyone since 98 of you need coffee to actually function we are stopping at a close Starbucks and then 2 hours till we get to the hotel. Who ever is not awake and your friends with them and you know they need coffee please get a coffee for them I don't feel like dealing with cranky teenagers this early in the morning." The teacher finished talking and went back to the other teachers.

"Awww how adorable." Demi said getting up to get her wallet.

"What is?" Joe question as he was taking money out of his wallet.

"That is." Demi said pointing to Miley and Nick. "Nick must have made her more convertible because before I went to sleep last night I remember see her lay her head on his should."

"So to make her more convertible he lifted the arm rest and pulled her down into his lap?" Joe questioned with a little smile.

"I guess so isn't that so what are you doing?" Joe had his digital camera out and was about to take a picture of Nick and Miley but Demi stopped him.

"Oh come on Dem what if they get married and I put this in there marriage video." And my mom is always bothering Nick for a picture of Miley what better way to show her a picture then to showing her sleeping in her natural stage". Joe finished trying to convince Demi.

"Fine but if Miley says something about it I'm blaming you." Demi said a little unsure.

"Phs I sure know Nick won't he really-"Joe stopped himself from finishing what he was going to say.

"He really what Joe?" Demi questioned him.

"Uhh nothing just forget I said anything. Ohh look where here." Joe said practically standing up while the bus was pulling into the parking lot."

"Joe I'm going to keep bothering till you tell me so tell me." Demi demanded.

"If I pay for your coffee will you stop bothering me?" He asked.

"Alright but your going to pay for Miley's Nick's mine and yours?" Demi asked.

"I'll just have Nick pay me back. Oh and Dem you shouldn't have given in I was going to pay for your coffee anyway." Joe said with a little smirk.

After everyone got there coffee and where on the bus Miley finally woke up but a little surprised. She woke up looking up. She lifted her head and look confused at Demi.

"Uh was I just sleeping in his lap?" She asked while Demi handed her coffee and nodded her head.

Miley continued to drink her coffee so she was fully awake when they got to there rooms. Nick woke up shortly after Miley woke up. Joe gave him his coffee and also told him he owed him money for it.

The teachers had to give every student a key to there room. Miley and Demi made it to there room and as soon as they made it Miley demanded Demi to tell her how long she was sleeping in his lap and if anyone saw.

The trip went very fast but something good happened the class went to a Disney Studio and Demi was just goofing around singing but a producer came out and heard her. He liked her so he told her to give Disney a call. But the rest of the trip was kind of boarding. They got home the day of the big goodbye ceremony thing. Not that big I mean they where only going in to 11th grade but there school was wired like that. Joe was sitting with Demi since she didn't join the cheerleading squad. Her and Miley both like sports but Demi didn't really like cheerleading. Miley on the other hand loved it she only wished that fake people didn't join. Like for example Jordan, yes Jordan was the heard cheerleader even thought Miley had all the right moves and personality all the cheerleaders had to vote for Jordan or you would get kicked off the squad because Jordan could just tell her mom. Her mom was the cheerleading instructor. Nick was sitting with Jason Cody and Selena.

The cheerleading squad came out they where doing great till something happened. Miley was suppose to be throw in the air and caught but when it came time to do that nobody caught her and she landed oh her foot and twisted her ankle around. Everyone saw but only one person came out to the where she was laying in pain. Nick picked her up and brought her to the nurse. Joe and Demi would have came out to help her but they where stuck, they finally got to the nurses official. The nurse was studying Miley's ankle and finally spoke.

"Well Miley your ankle and leg both seem to be broken. Lucky for you I am also a doctor so you don't have to go to the hospital. Now here I'll bring you back here to put your cast on but someone sorta has to carry you since the wheel chair I have is in the official actually Joe and Demi could you go get the wheel chair please. And Nick please pick Miley up and bring her back here." The nurse put Miley's leg in a cast. She would be out of it on July 4th.

"Only for weeks?" Miley asked a little confused. She thought she would be stuck in it for six to eight weeks.

"Yes only for weeks. See your leg and ankle aren't broken that badly broken. But you must do these things. The nurse handed her a paper of what not to do when you have broken your leg it said.

1. Do not walk on your broken leg for very long.

2. Drink lots of water.

3. Have someone by your side at all times.

4. Keep leg elevated at all times.

Miley read over all of it, she hoped her dad wasn't on another business trip. She wouldn't have anywhere to stay because Demi's family was going on vacation. Miley got home in a wheel chair Demi pushing the wheel chair. Nobody was home Miley found a note on the kitchen table.

_Miley,_

_Had to go on another business trip. Sorry. Won't be home for two weeks. Jackson had to go up to nanny's for a sports torment. _

_Love Dad _

"Great now what am I going to do?" Miley asked Demi. Any idea popped into Demi's head.

"Hey how about you stay with the Jonas'." She said out loud while texting Joe.

"That would be a great idea. But there parents don't even know me. So I think it would be a litt-" Miley got cut off by Demi.

"Joe said it would be alright." Demi told her.

"Uh okay then I guess I'm staying with them. Hey get you go pack some stuff for me since I kinda can't walk up the stairs." Miley asked Demi.

She went up to Miley's room grab one of her big bag's put clothes, her brush, iPod, tooth brush and some others things in it. She went downstairs gave the bag to Miley and wheeled her to the car. They pulled into the Jonas' driveway and where greeted by the whole Jonas' family. Demi got the wheel chair out while Joe got Miley's bag and Nick helped her into the wheel chair. Mrs. Jonas came over to welcome Miley. They finally got everything set up, Demi had to leave since her flight was at 7. Miley was now laying on Nick's bed board as anything.

"Ugh this sucks having a broken leg." She said to herself but someone heard her.

"Well if it sucks so bad then why don't we play a game to take your mind off of it." Nick said coming in and closing the door behind him.

"Uh okay what game?" Miley questioned. She hoped it wouldn't be a board game. She really didn't like them.

"How about 20 questions?" Nick asked.

"Uh how about 10." Miley said with a little laugh.

"Okay question one. What's your favorite color?" Nick asked her.

"Green. What about yours?" She asked back.

"Blue." He replied

"Okay question number two. Who's your favorite band and or singer?" She asked him.

"Well my favorite singer is Stevie Wonder. What about you?"

"My favorite band is The Killers."

"What's your favorite food?" He asked her.

"My favorite food is Chinese food but my favorite snack is cookie dough."

"My favorite food is steak."

"Okay where in number four. Who's your best friend or best friends.? She asked him.

"Well Jason as been my best friend since the first grade. He was my first friend. When the other kids in my class where picking on me he was the one who stud up for me. Ever since then he's been my best friend."

"But what about Cody Selena and Jordan and all the other people?" She asked him with a puzzled look.

"Jason met Cody in soccer. Cody introduced us to Selena and Jordan. Jordan well likes me and has liked me. We met them last year." Nick told her. "But what about you?"

"Oh well Demi and Oliver have always been my best friends and now we might be welcoming some new people into our lives." She said smiling.

"So what's your favorite animal?" She asked him.

"A Giraffe. What about you?"

"A dog." She replied back.

"Oh wow so interesting." Nick said sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up and ask the next question." She spat back.

"Alright. What's your favorite movie?"

"The Notebook. And yours is?"

"Transformers. But I do like the Notebook."

"What a second you Nick Jonas like the movie The Notebook?" She asked while trying to see if she could hear right.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" He asked her.

"Well it's just that guys usually don't like girly movie's." She said with a little smile.

"You know what guy's usually don't do also?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Tickle people with broken legs. But I'm not like regular guys so I guess I'm just going to have to tickle you!" He said as he began to tickle her.

"Haa…Come on..Nick I…surrender..haha." She said in between trying to take breaths.

"Okay, okay. Now its your turn and I think where on question seven."

"Um okay. How many family members do you have?" She asked looking down.

"I have three brothers one's at collage but soon coming home. And I have a mom and dad. Hey what's wrong? He asked her. He could tell something was wrong.

"Um it's just that my mom died when I was seven." She said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miley." He didn't know what else to say to someone who lost there mom at such a young age.

"It's alright." She said knowing he wasn't acting himself.

"How did it happen?" He asked.

"Well my mom went to a business party. She was on her way home she drove with her friend to the party. Her friend was trashed and my mom didn't know it at the time. They ran a red light and they

crashed with another car. My mom's friend made, my mom sadly didn't."

"Aww Miley I'm so sorry." He said again but hugging her this time.

"Its okay Nick just ask the next question." She said smiling a little.

"Um hmm…What do you want to do once you get to collage?" He asked.

"I really want to do singing or acting but the one that I want to do the most is singing. What about you?"

"I really have a passion for singing so I want to do singing also." He said looking at her. She seemed a little happier.

"Okay question nine. What's your necklace represent? I never seen it, it's always in your shirt."

Nick got his necklace out and let Miley come closer and touch it. "It represents that I have diabetes. I was diagnosed when I was eleven. It was a very hard time in my life but my family and I some how got throw it and are doing much better."

Miley and Nick where now very close in knowing each other and in presents. Nick was staring into Miley shiny blue eyes and Miley was starring into Nick chocolate brown eyes when Nick asked that last question.

"Can I kiss you?" He said with a whisper.

"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered back.

Nick cupped Miley's face in his hands and crashed his lips into her's. Miley made herself a little more comfortable placing her arms around Nicks neck. Nick made the kiss a little more deeper. After a few minutes they finally pulled apart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Any Ideas? Tell me if you do.**

Thankfully for Miley, Demi packed her some DVD's. She was spred out on the Jonas' couch watching one of her favorite movie's 'A Walk To Remember'.

Joe walked in and gasped. "A walk to remember is on!" He said sitting down making Miley sit up.

She gave him a odd look before asking. "You like A walk to remember?"

"Who doesn't? It's so sad, why must the good die young?" He said be a little to dramatic.

"Uhhh ok then." Miley said turning her attention back to the move.

Thirty minutes later Nick came in shocked. "Well thanks for the invite to see one of the worlds best movie's." He said taking a seat next to Miley.

"Shh." Joe and Miley both told him.

An hour later walked into a very odd sight. Miley,Nick, and Joe where all bawling their eyes out.

"Umm I hate to break up this lovely tear fest but dinner's ready." She told the three whimpering teenagers.

"Okay." Miley said standing up but soon getting pulled back down by Joe and Nick.

"Your not leaving till it's over." They both told her.

Miley signed, she really wanted to eat dinner.

Finally the movie was over and all three of them walked into the kitchen, Miley on crutches. Miley sat down as did Nick and Joe. They're family didn't wait to eat and Miley didn't blam them. She began to eat very fast not looking up once she finally lifted her head up she saw that Nick and Joe where both staring at her with weird looks on there faces.

"Um can I help you?" Miley asked both of them.

"We didn't know that you wanted dinner this bad." Nick told her.

"Well you two kepted me from it for forty minutes so I'm really hungry." She told them.

"So Miley what other movie's do you have with you?" Joe asked her taking a sip of water.

"Um I don't think I want to watch another chick flick with you two, your worse them me and Demi together." She told Joe.

"So what do you want to do after dinner?" Nick asked her.

"Sleep." She said dully.

"Really?" Joe asked her.

"Uh yeah breaking you leg and ankle and make a person really tired." She told Joe yawning.

"Ohh see I wouldn't know." Joe told her.

"But he could tell you about breaking his butt." Nick told her laughing.

"You broke your butt?" She asked in between laughs.

"It wasn't my fault!" He told her.

"Yeah because jumping from the roof and trying to land in the pool isn't your faul." Nick spoke up.

"Wait you did that?!" Miley asked shocked.

"Yes, now changing the subject." Joe told her.

"Ha I can't wait to tell Demi about this." Miley said taking a bite of her salad.

Joe gave her a dirty look and Miley smiled innocently at him.

"So any big plans for summer?" Nick asked her.

"Um concerts,working at the restaurant,and Demi and I applied to a really good music school summer program." She told them

"Wait the school a few twons over?" Joe asked her.

Miley nodded her head yes confused.

"We applied there to." Joe told her.

"I hope we all get in, it would be really fun with you two there." She told them both.

Once dinner was over Nick and Joe took care of the dishes and Miley waited since she needed someone to help her get up to Nick's room. Miley opened her bag rutting threw for pjs but Demi must have forgot to pack them.

"Hey um can I borrow a shirt and a pair of shorts or boxer's? Demi kinda forgot to pack pjs." Miley told Nick.

"Sure." He tossed her a shirt that read 'Black Fish' and a pair of boxer's.

"They gave you a Black Fish shirt to?" Miley asked laughing at the oddness that they would give teenagers shirts that read a restaurant's name.

"Yeah but I hardly wear it." He told her taking his shirt off.

Miley was shocked at first all she could do was look at his toned chest.

"Umm I kinda need to change." She told him.

"Oh right, I'll go see what Joe's doing." He told her leaving.

Once she was done she got her crutches and well hobbled to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put her hair up in to a pony tail. She was hobbling back when Nick walked in.

"You could have called for me. I don't want you hurting yourself." He told her.

"I know but I have to do this on my own I mean my dad won't be gone that long and once he gets back I'll be supporting myself." She told him.

"Um I forgot to mention something." He told her.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Uhh there is only one bed in my room and I kinda can't sleep on the floor since its hard wood." He told her.

"I could always sleep on the couch." She told him.

"No, you do not want to sleep on that couch unless you want to break your back also." He told her.

"Well I don't want to put you out of your own bed." She told him.

"We could always just share my bed." He told.

"Only if your okay with it." She told him getting under the covers.

"As long as you sleep well." He said also getting under the covers.

"Jeez it's cold in your room." Miley told him shivering.

"Come here." He told her motioning for her to move closer.

She moved closer to him some how becoming more warm.

"Are you sure you don't want me to move back to my spot I mean I know when Demi sleeps over and we share a bed I get creeped out when I wake up in the middle of night and find her right in front of me." She told him laughing a little then yawning.

"No your fine." Nick told her enjoying how close they where.

"Night Nick." She told him yawning his name.

"Night Miley."


	10. update

Hey guy's I know its not a update sorry but so much has happened. First off I got my lung transplant. So thats one of the reasons why I haven't updated. I might not update as much because I'm behind in school I have to take a huge test to get into a good high school I want to read some books lol I have a lot of doctor appointments (stupid) I'll be writing on the way to them. Um let me think oh I have to work out everyday to keep my lungs strong. Oh in other news I have a new trailer but my friend made it a trailer on youtube and the series will be on youtube the series is called Lost Connection and my youtube is julzjulz1julz. But like I said I'm super busy so I will try my hardest to update but in August I get to be free like right now I cant go to the mall movies or be around big crowds because of germs :[ But in August I can so in August if I like don't update be surprised because I will be going to party's swimming having fun the beach so much. But I wont forget about you guys because you all are very nice and supportive which is why I write or I write because of problems or dreams or anything but I love all you. Oh one more thing lol this person called ChristianWestonChandler ripped off my new trailer report him flag him whatever but hes doing it to a lot of stories and like the things he puts in the stories are so gross! Alright I'm going to go and maybe type up a chapter for a story? Or do my new series? Please check out my new trailer. Love you all.

-Julia


	11. Chapter 11

Early in the morning Miley woke up from a loud thud coming from outside Nick's room. Seconds later she fell right back to sleep, feel like she was on cloud nine all because she was laying next to Nick.

At around nine o'clock is when both Nick and Miley woke up. With a yawn and a stretch Nick got up and was at Miley's side within a flash.

"Whoa whats the rush?" She asked confused.

"It's a Saturday and the first day of summer." He told her. "Every, Saturday my mom makes a giant breakfast."

They made their way down to the kitchen, once Miley took in the sight of all the food she began to feel very hungry.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said it's a big breakfast." She said sitting down and looking at Joe who was stuffing his face with french toast.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Miley asked both boys.

Both looked at each other. What could you do with a broken leg besides lay around? "Uh well, what do you think you can do?" Joe asked fighting Nick for the last pancake.

"Why don't I invite Demi over. We can work on some new music together." She told them watching the fight finally end.

"That's a great idea!" Nick said getting up from him seat and putting his dish and Miley's into the dishwasher.

"No, boy, don't call me feistyI worked too hard for this, oh, oh, ohNo, boy, no, boyCan find me easy to resist"

Miley, Demi, Nick, and Joe were sitting in the boys living room messing around with lyrics all day. Finally Miley and Demi put together some lyrics for a verse for a new song.

The doorbell rang signaling that the pizza they ordered a little while ago was finally be delivered.

"So, Demi what did the agent say about your singing?" Joe asked pulling another slice of pizza out of the box.

"Um, they said I was too young." She said with a slight sad expression.

"But that's okay because that means we wont loose you at the restaurant!." Nick said happily.

Time passed pretty fast that day. They worked on a few more songs and actually got three done. By three o'clock in the afternoon Miley's had accidentally fell asleep on Demi. But, Demi didn't mind she knew that the pain killers to help her leg would make her very sleepy.

"Hey, Demi I can carry her upstairs." Nick said standing next to her.

"That'd be great I have to get home and unpack all of my stuff." She said getting up trying to wake her foot up that had fallen asleep. "Just um if she wakes up if you just run your hands through her hair and tell her to go back to sleep she will." Demi told him getting all of her stuff she brought over together.

Joe was giving a very weird look. "What?" She asked.

"How do you know so much about her?" He wondered.

Demi took a very long pause before laughing at Joe. "Joe." She said while still laughing.

"We've been best friends for twelve years. Now walk me to the door you goof." She said still laughing a little.

As, Demi and Joe were walking to Demi's car Nick was setting Miley down on his bed she started to stir a little. But like instructed he laid with her ran his fingers through her soft her and started to sing a little.


End file.
